ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guardianofthehall
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dchallofjustice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 05:50, February 4, 2013 : Actually there were initially two separate wikis that each had their own team. When Kamen Rider Wiki needed organizing, the RangerWiki came to help code and format the wiki. Later on we realized other tokus like Metal Heroes, Inazuman and Zubat also needed cataloging so some of our members spun off to those. Then we found tokusatsu, which was in real need of help since no admins ran it, and we adopted it, making it our new centralized hub. All non-specific crossovers (like Super Hero Taisen) and one-offs (like Cutie Honey and PG Sailor Moon) reside there. We also have a feature that we carry headers on our pages for easy identification to the casual viewer- something all of our major wiki pages carry. Let me know what you and the team think. We're here to help! :As editors? Typically we only encourage English speakers and writers to help develop written content. This is to have better-organized writing. However, we have members who use English as a second language and find other ways to help, such as romanizing, maintaing format, adding images etc. But whatever your policy is in your own wiki is up to you. What's your policy? :Well I'd say help with organization is one, but really wikia licenses allows wikis to import other wikis organizational tips and tricks, but that we can actually come on board to help you with. Another is as much as possible we want to keep wikis centralized, which means all articles on Tokupedia or any other member wiki regarding Ultraman will zap users directly to your pages. Also we monitor adoptions and URLs to make sure the wikis get the best google searches. We also use monitored Style Guides to help our wiki editors format pages consistently. Of course those guides can be wiki-specific. It'd be much more beneficial to bring all toku pages together as opposed to creating new Ultraman sections in Tokupedia as well, which means that over wikia, as much as we can help it- all Ultraman-related material will be here. :No worries. While you're at it maybe you can have a look at our page formatting and main page if you'd like to consider adapting some of the formats. :Seeing as Dchallofjustice is busy at the moment, I'll see if I can answer for him. That would ultimately be your decision, and no one can do anything to change that. Why you would want to pull a Toku away from the Toku-family, I don't know, but like I said, it would be up to you. :Typically, we help out by bringing easy-to-use toku wiki functionality to the new wiki. This is the reason we wanted you to see our wiki's main page and other sample pages, to see if you note anything that wouldn't work with your site. : :Pretty much. We'll make certain suggestions based on what we've done so far as to helping organize and streamline but the final decision will pretty much be you guys' call. Accepted :No worries. However, if you could at least have the tokupedia banner somewhere on your homepage and the bottom links so that we can acknowledge the sites working together that'd be awesome. My account at Kamen Rider Wikia Bandicam 2013-04-15 16-04-37-326.jpg|It say today that my blocked account got expired but... Bandicam 2013-04-15 16-03-22-883.jpg|Why still block me? Bandicam 2013-04-15 16-04-07-646.jpg|Autoblock? Different country & different time....Henshin1971 (talk) 08:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, since Dc has not yet answered, I've uploaded a variation I made to Tokupedia and will spread it to the others as well, provided it is up to snuff. w:c:tokusatsu:File:UMGinga.jpg New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 17:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Picture problem on the ranger wiki? :Actually I am. Galleries aren't really something we run on the PR wikia. Typically we don't have those as images are only usually sourced from websites and that causes a problem with copyright. Important Message